A Few Years On
by ggvision2002
Summary: Why did Leigh run away from a life that seemed so perfect for her or was it? She ran away from the people she though she could trust but why? Could it be the lies, the deception? Will she eventually find love? TR? Will be updating story very shortly
1. Its Funny How fate Works

Title: A few years on

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me. Except those that you do not recognise. I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB.

AN: This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :) 

Um This fic is set in the future with Rory aged 25, also this fic will hopefully be a Trory and will be AU 

This has been playing at me for a few months now, so I have decided to put pen to paper so to speak and write it. Also there are some places I just made up along the way cos I don't really know the specifics but I hope u will be able to give me feedback and where I could do better or anything im open for suggestions, thanxs heaps :) 

I have revamped the style up to make it easier (hopefully) for everyone to read … now on with the story …. 

**A Few Years On **

**Chapter one: Its Funny how fate works…**

She sat there looking outside her office window contemplating her life, three years ago she had fled her home, her life her existence without telling her loved ones where she was going and how long she would be gone. 

She had obviously missed them but had to run from her life, she couldn't stand it anymore, her mother, her grandparents and and and him....It had been 3 years since she has saw him standing there in the rain crying while she ran away from him from her life and her existence and she has always contemplated what it would be like to just be with him, with him holding her but that was all in the past, she told herself that life would be different now and it has. 

Ever since she moved to Perth (AN: Hey I wanted to find a place that would be very secluded so that it makes a bit more interesting and since I found out that Perth is the most isolated capital city in the world it was the best place to set the story in) she has lived a different existence then what she was used to, she has made friends fast and found herself a respectful job, although she had to work her way to the top but it all was worth it, she loved her job her friends and most of all her new life. 

She turned around when she heard someone knock on her door, as she did she saw her long time best friend walked in, "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat?  Its nearly lunch time and I'm sure John will be okay with us going 15 minutes early, its not like there is any thing exciting her for us to do!" Simone said. Leigh looked up at her friend and smiled "yeah lets go I kinda need my coffee now", let me just grab my coat and we can go. Leigh smiled as they walked to their usual place of food and coffee in the city, she had always loved the city and this place made her love it even more, the coffee was superb. 

25 year old Leigh Gilmore moved here on a limb, she had meet her friend Simone while at Harvard, who had told stories of her home back in Australia, she had feel in love with the stories and when she had to escape her world it was the perfect place for her. Simone had invited her to stay with her family, and they treated her as if she was their own. Together Simone and her went out to seek a job, Simone too had majored in Journalism and graduated from Harvard with honors, they were best friends all through college and both felt a connection when they found out they would be roommates sure their love for coffee was also a bonus but they also enjoyed each other's company. 

After many failed attempts at finding a job because they weren't experienced enough they soon found two small positions at a local community newspaper. They needed two roaming reporters to interview people about their opinions and views on certain topics, and then write a small column detailing the "The People's Voice" which represented the community's voice on current issues.  They soon became an instant success with the local community, every week hundreds of letters from the people of the local community would write in and complement the two reporters on what a lovely issue they wrote the week prior. The two had loved their job, they wrote with a passion and enthusiasm each issue although it was other people's opinions they still loved it. 

Soon enough the major editor of the Sunday Times a respected newspaper in Perth had came upon one of their articles and saw the humour, sarcasm and wit along with the intelligence that these two reporters drew from such a boring topic as "Is today's society using to much water?". He quickly feel in love with their writing along with half local community. He had approached them with an offer that they couldn't refuse, he had offered them the same job as the local community but allowed them the freedom of writing another column just on whatever they wanted to write, current issues, their thoughts, he gave them free reign on whatever they wanted to write.  He knew that this was very risky, two complete unknown reporters writing their own column but from what he has read of their work and not to mention they both graduated from one of the most renown University in the world he had no hesitation in offering them a job. They had both worked their way up during their time working at the Times and are two of the most respected reporters in Perth. 

Leigh had rang her mother and grandparents about a year after she left to tell them that she was safe and that she was staying with a friend but did not devour her where abouts to them. Leigh however did not know that Simone had unintentionally told her mother where she was staying but told her not to come looking for Leigh because she needed to find herself in the world before she could see her again. Lorelai at first was reluctant and wanted to fly over straight away but Simone had convinced her if she wanted her daughter back just be patient and soon enough she will come back, she also mentioned the fact that Lorelai once had done the same thing, she ran for her freedom just like Leigh was doing. Leigh still talks to Lorelai and they ware beginning to rebuild their relationship, neither would dare bring up the subject of her past and him…, just what each other is doing at the present time. They knew if either one said anything wrong that they would go back to not talking again and both knew they that they didn't want that, her mother was the most important thing to her but she just couldn't go back to the way things were not after what had happened. Leigh enjoyed her life here and had no problem with calling this place home, thats what it felt like. 

They walked into "Instant Glory" a favorite place for food and coffee (I don't know any good places so im making things up such as the restaurant) and saw Andrew, their friend who owned the place. "Hey guys will it be the usual again today?". 

 "Yeah what else?" Simone poked her tongue out at him, and he simply grinned and walked of, 

this place was a god send she thought to herself lovely food and lovely people and best of all the coffee was not to be beat, it just reminded her of … Luke's coffee…. Which made her think of her mother and Luke's Diner and also Luke and it also made her think of …. Stars Hollow. She shook her head and continued to watch as her best friends fought it out and it just reminded her more and more of the way her mother and Luke would constantly bicker and flirt with each other. Andrew and Simone were going out ever since she had came back from Harvard and were both smitten about each other just like Luke and her mother. She smiled at the two and when the food came Andrew came and sat with them.

"So guys what's happening today? Anything that I should know?", 

"Not much nothings really been happening, just usual paperwork u know the life of journalist one minute everything seems to be happening and the next nothing" replied Rory while taking a sip of her coffee. 

"We still don't know what we are goin to write this week for the column no real "exciting news" that hasn't been written about yet, still" Simone added. 

"Hey Leigh when's Jason comin back from the states?" Andrew asked 

"Oh he's coming back tonight actually, he's really excited about coming back, apparently the states was not what he expected, but he said he was gona bring a friend he met there a business associate of his or something" Leigh smiled as thought about Jason and Andrew and Simone both knew she was falling for Jason more and more by the way she talked about him.

Leigh had meet Jason through Simone, Jason and Simone grew up together they attended the same schools and high school, their families knew each other and at one the regular family get together Simone had introduced Leigh and Jason and they hit it of straight away. They had been going out officially for about a year and in a few days would be their 1 year anniversary and she knew Jason would be planning something big for it. 

**+That Night+ **

Leigh and Simone shared a house with their friends; the house was situated 10 minutes away from the city in a suburb called North Perth. They shared a house which had 8 rooms, the apartment was expensive but amongst the 10 of them managed to pay the rent quite well, the gals took the top floor while the guys took the bottom floor of the house.(AN I don't know im just making up this place I don't even know if there is a house with 8 rooms in Perth)  

"Come on Simone, Justine, Becca, Kristie, Mark, Clayton, Nick, Andrew we don't wanna miss the plane, you know he wont be very pleased with us if we missed his flight and he has to wait around for us" Leigh yelled out to her friends. 

"What's the big rush, the plane doesn't land for another two hours Leigh relax we're not gona be late and let you miss ur boyfriend anymore than we have to, Mark poked his tongue at her. 

This followed by Leigh giving him a death glare, "I don't miss him, I just don't want him to think we forgot about him" she replied. 

"besides Leigh we live like 20 minutes away from the Airport its not like it very far so just relax and calm down and try to think what he brought you back from the states… maybe more coffee"   

"Coffee yes he better have brought back coffee…" she smiled at the thought, Jason was always like that always trying to find her the best coffee whenever he went away for his business trips for his company "ASTEC" a consulting firm. 

She had liked Jason but could never forget the one person that always made her knees weak, his piercing blue eyes were etched into her memory with the way they used to look at her with such love and adoration, although Jason would look at her with so much love in his eyes she could not forget those blue eyes that once adorned her. 

Jason was sweet and loving, he had made her feel welcomed in Perth, he helped to grow stronger from the past and made her want to live life again, he had made her feel whole again after what had happened to her. He didn't press matters just told her he would be there for her to talk to. Leigh waited outside the terminal for him, her friends could tell that she was missing him, she was never her chirpy self when he was of on his business trips and knew that he made her happy, made them happy. Her friends didn't know about her rusty past, except for Simone who knew pieces of her past and only then Leigh would be very secretive about it. 

Leigh was beginning to forget the past and move on with her life with Jason. After much more groveling amongst her friends to tell them to hurry up they finally left for the airport the guys in one car and the girls in the other, they arrived with 20minutes before the flight was due to land. 

"Leigh I told u we would be early, but miss 'Im gona be late' here wouldn't listen" Mark said trying to make her annoyed, all he got in return was a slap from Simone, Becca, Leigh, Kristie and Justine. "Fine Fine, I get the point" Mark Yelled out raising his hands in defeat, 

Clayton, Andrew and Nick just stood their laughing at their friend getting the death glare from the girls, they knew he should have known not to annoy any of the girls but he doesn't think. Finally the board flashed telling them that Jason's flight had landed and 10 minutes later out walked Jason and his friend he had told her would be coming to stay with them for a while. 

Jason ran up and gave Leigh a long kiss and he took her into a bone crunching hug " Hi I have missed you heaps, how have u been?", 

"Um I would be a lot more betta if I can breath Jas, but Im good, I have missed you too". She then looked up and saw his friend, 

"Um Guys this is TJ he'll be staying with us for a few days, my company is doing business with him and he has to fly over to finalize the deal so I told him he could stay with us if that's ok?" 

The all mouth their acceptance and They all started to walk towards their cars. Jason stopped Leigh while the others walked to their car, "Um TJ I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Leigh" 

She stood wondering that the man standing before her had a familiarity about him but could not pinpoint where she had actually meet him before. She took in his appearance, his blonde hair was messed up and he had blue eyes, and was well built, he was taller then her but not by much. Those piecing  sapphire blue eyes and that smile she felt her knees weaken, that _smile, those eyes the hair a voice inside her heard scream, as she winced at the thought, the thought of him, No she told herself It isn't him he's back in Hartford living his dream life, he cant be here, he doesn't even know this place exists… he doesn't even know where I am, I hurt him so much and now I cant even think about it without wanting to cry _

 "Hi I'm TJ its nice to meet the person that Jason cant stop talking about" he said putting out a hand for her to shake. She stood there still not knowing what to do instead she reached out and shook his hand 

"Hi Im Leigh". She tried to ignore the spark of electricity she felt upon contact with his hand. She though to herself no one has made me feel that kind of electricity before except him…. No stop that he doesn't know where you are 

"Um I think you will like Perth its nice I like it, its not like where I cam from but its nice and peaceful, I hope u will like it and I hope we can get along well too" she said finally. 

"I hope so too" TJ replied. 

As they walked to the car Leigh was talking to Jason, they left TJ trailing at the back. Oh I think we are going to get along quite well Leigh, you can count on it, TJ mumbled under his breath as his new friends escorted him out to their car. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Who is the guy from her past? Who is this TJ? Why did she move away from her life in Stars Hollow? What happened between her and Lorelai? R&R to find out :) 


	2. She's gone for 3 years and now she's rig...

Title: A few years on

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me. Except those that you do not recognise.  I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB.

This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :) 

**A Few Years On**

**Chapter2: She's gone for 3 years and now she's right in front of me, that's just Dandy…**

She had left 3 years ago and now she's back in his life just like that, he couldn't believe it but the women he saw in front of him was the girl that had ran out on him all those years ago without a word without even telling him why she had broken up with him and left him heartbroken, this was the same girl that was standing in front of him with a new life and worst of all a new boyfriend who happened to be his business associate. 

Great he thought, and worst of all she doesn't even remember me, just great, that's just dandy.

He felt the same pain and hurt he had felt when she had decided he was no longer the one she wanted to spend her life with. He had felt his heart rip in two when she told him she couldn't be with him any more, that day and its events was etched in his memory forever, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get that fateful day that ruined his life. 

*Flashback*

She stood at the bridge waiting for him to arrive, she just felt awful she had just found out that her life, her whole existence was a lie and she had to leave, but first she couldn't just leave without doing this, she had to, she just couldn't hurt even more then what she was going to do. She knew he loved her, she loved him with all her heart but just couldn't hurt him if she left without saying anything, he would wait for her and wouldn't continue living his life, he had to continue living his life so this is what she had to do. She could feel her eyes swell up with tears but had to keep her composure she had to tell him everything before she freaked out and just leaves. No she had to tell him if not for his sanity but for hers, she had to make sure she left without any strings she would regret later on in her life. She had to tell him before she looks into his blue shining eyes shining his love for her and she would melt and then it would hurt them both. She stood there watching the fish swim by and just hoping that this would go well, she needed this to. 

She heard footsteps running towards her, "Hey Ror what's up, you sounded upset on the phone, you weren't very specific but I guessed something was up". 

He came up to give her a kiss but she flinched and moved away from him, 

"Tristan we need to talk" was all she said and he knew that something was really not right. "

Ok Rory, tell me what's wrong please let me know why your upset" he felt his heart drop when he saw her upset and wished he could just brush away the pain or whatever she was feeling but she was cared at the sight of him. That just broke his hurt and he cursed himself for whatever he had done to make her feel that way. 

"Tristan you know how much I love you right? and I would never do anything to hurt you, but please promise me you wont say anything until I finish what im trying to say and try to be calm its not very easy for me to do this"

 "Rory what's wrong, please just tell me, I know you love me I love you too" Tristan asked confused. 

"Please just promise me Tristan I want you to not be upset with what im gona say" Rory was close to tears and she could feel them upon her eyes. 

"Ok I promise you whatever you're about to say I wont get upset and ill let you finish now can you please tell me what's up?" Tristan tried to keep calm but couldn't he knew that something must be up or she wouldn't have told him to let her finish. 

Rory spoke with the softest voice "Tristan I found out today that my whole life and existence is all a lie, I can't stay here anymore, I cant have anything of my life to remind me of this lie, im sorry Tristan but I …I – I – I think we should go our separate ways… I love you so much but if stay im gona regret this for the rest of my life and I cant live with that, I cant let you stay with me and let me drive you away and then regret ever being with me, it would just hurt us to much and I cant deal with that, goodbye Tristan and I love you…" With that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before running out on him… 

He just stood there on the bridge trying to let what had happen sink in, and to make matters worst the skys decided it would be the perfect moment to rain on him to make him feel even more loved. She Didn't love him anymore? Her life and existence a lie? What did she mean and why had she thought that he would ever regret being with her and how could she drive him away?  He stood there his legs wouldn't even allow him to run after the women he loved 

*end flashback* 

It was 3 years ago, and ever since she left he just couldn't believe it, he had rang up her grandparents and Lorelai but she didn't know where she had gone, she had left a note saying she's safe and she's gone to a place where she can move on and  live her life. 

I had literally died the moment she had walked out, she just took my heart with her and without my heart I cannot live. 3 years I have poured my life into my work, being a lawyer I found plenty of excuses to hid my feelings stating to those who found the time to have any concern for me  was that I am thinking about my case. 

Everyone knew that she had walked out on me and was careful not to mention her around me, her mother calls constantly to tell him that she was okay and that she was moving on and told me to continue with my life but she has my heart how can I move on? 

I loved her, she was the only one I loved, my first true love had broken my heart not once but three times, first when she said that our kiss at Madeline's Party meant nothing to her 

Secondly when she stood outside of Chilton and told Dean the bag-boy that she hated me and then thirdly she walks out on me this time with my heart ripped to pieces.  

Why did I love her I ask myself constantly ever since she walked out, I love her because she, made my heart flutter just by being around her, she made my toes tingle by merely touching me. She made me weak in the knees and she just seemed to believe in me when my parents didn't even knee I existed except to tell me I was the future heir to their Dugrey enterprises and that was it, I work my way up the corporate  ladder in my father's company and one day I would be its CEO and run its operations. He no longer cared what he did he just did because people wanted him to do it. 

Lorelai had told him that a friend of Rory's had told her that she was in Perth, and when he found out this information he had convinced his father to let him make a business deal with this consulting firm in Perth called ASTEC incorporated in which they would try to branch of Dugrey Enterprises in Australia. 

His father was very suspicious and asked why Perth, why not Sydney, Melbourne or Queensland three respectable cities which had a larger population and held more business prospects then a lousy isolated city which had just over 1 million occupants. However he had convinced his father that starting out small would lead to bigger deals in the future and so his father had agreed and arranged for a business representative form ASTEC incorporated to fly over from Perth to New York where the meeting was to be held. 

Once there Tristan drew out the plans and after a few days said that he would fly over to Perth and finalize the deal and also go for a holiday as he had never traveled to Australia. Jason the representative from ASTEC had agreed to let him stay at his hours rather then him staying at one of the hotels, saying if you want to holiday you have to come with me ill show u the best places Perth has to offer, and he agreed. 

He hoped that he could be able to find Rory and make her see what Im going through and then change her mind and come back with me, and he was hoping that Jason knew where to find this "Sunday Times" she was working in. 

Of all things fate was playing the upper hand when it lead to Rory Gilmore, because it certainly knows how to make a guys hurt break even more. She was with HIM, he couldn't even look at them without his heart breaking, kissing and hugging and talking and now he knew who the girl was this guy had talked about all the way back from New York because he knew that he had fallen for this girl too, he knew exactly why because he too had fallen for her. 

He had just walked of the plane and Jason was leading him to his friends, then he saw something that looked like his Rory, no it couldn't be he told himself as he walked over to them. Jason ran up and gave her a long kiss and he took her into a bone crunching hug 

" Hi I have missed you heaps, how have u been?", 

"Um I would be a lot more betta if I can breath Jas, but Im good, I have missed you too". She then looked up and saw him, 

"Um Guys this is TJ he'll be staying with us for a few days, my company is doing business with him and he has to fly over to finalize the deal so I told him he could stay with us if that's ok?"

 They all mouth their acceptance and hellos and they all started to walk towards their cars. Jason stopped then Leigh while the others walked to their car, 

"Um TJ I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Leigh". 

All he could say was "Hi I'm TJ its nice to meet the person that Jason cant stop talking about" he said putting out a hand for her to shake but even then he couldn't even say it, he had a lump at the back of his throat, here was the woman who had walked out on him 3 years ago and now he had to keep his composure so she wouldn't see how hurt he was. 

She hadn't even recognized him which just made it even worse or was it better that way? He was confused but all those years of being the cold hearted man that he had become he soon learnt how to put up a front and never showing his emotions in public, he could thank her for that.

"Hi Im Leigh", Um I think you will like Perth its nice I like it, its not like where I cam from but its nice and peaceful, I hope u will like it and I hope we can get along well too", he tried to ignore the spark he felt upon contact with her hand, he shook his head, she still had that kind of affect on him after all these years.

He replied back "I hope so too" He thanked his after for allowing him to go by the name TJ instead of Tristan or Janlen which would make it easier for him to meet people without them automatically assuming he was a  the rich boy jerk he once was. 

They had all walked of leaving him behind to compose his thoughts, Oh I think we are going to get along quite well Leigh, you can count on it, he mumbled under his breath as his new friends escorted him out to their car.  He was going to have a great time here in Perth, he had told his father he would be staying in Perth for a month or maybe longer to try and find Rory but now he had found her, what was he going to do??? 

He hadn't thought about ever finding her, he just wanted to know that she was out there living her life he never really wanted to find her, now he had all the emotion he had been bottling up was resurfacing and he was afraid he might lose it if he wasn't careful. 

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy … life never was he kept telling himself as he approached the couple, 

"So where bouts u guys live anyway? Is it far from here?" he tried to muster up a conversation but could feel his voice breaking from his hurt. 

"Um its only bout 20minutes away, we hope u like it man, its kinda small but it seems to fit us all perfectly" a guy he remember as Clayton said finally, 

"Yeah im sure it would be more homely then any hotel hey?". "Yeah it would be" Nick replied. 

"Well we hope to make you feel more at home TJ, ull be one of us in now time" Jason pat him on the back and they all climbed into the 4wd. The males were going in one car while the females in the other and all the way back to their house he couldnt think of anything but her, why had she moved, why had she left and why was she so distant to her mother? 

These question he was sure to ask when ever the opportunity arised he told himself. He was so in thought that he nearly didn't even hear Mark ask 

"so where abouts in the states were you from?" 

"Oh im from Connecticut" he seemed to muster up…" 

Jason spoke up as soon as he heard "Oh Leigh comes from Connecticut…." 

TJ couldn't say anything but "wow maybe we might know each other" inwards he felt his stomach somersault as Jason replied " Wow wouldn't that be wired hah? My mate and my girlfriend knowing each other, weird anyways well soon find out hah?" 

Yeah TJ thought, grinning to himself well soon find out…. Trust me we will find out once and for all….

*********************************************************************************************************************

Why had she left all those years ago? Why did she move away from her life in Stars Hollow? What happened between her and Lorelai? R&R to find out :) 


	3. Deep in thought

Title: A few years on     

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me. I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB. Unless you don't recognise any chracters those are mine. 

Thanxs to Gilmore-girls.net for the transcripts I have decided that this future fic will be an AU with all the little bits and pieces I have decided to add to this story, there will be some twists and turns which will make it even more interesting I hope…. I don't intend some of the things I use in my story to sound like others ok, I simply am writing down my thoughts and hopefully it all makes sense to you guys, This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)  Thanxs for all those who reviewed its really appreciated :)

**A Few Years On**

**Chapter three: Deep in thought…**

All the way home she couldn't stop but think how familiar the guy Jason had brought home seemed so much like Tristan, the way he walked, the way he talked, the hair, the eyes and even the way he smiled. 

She couldn't help but feel tingly but she stopped she couldn't feel tingly for someone she just met even if he looks and has so many characteristics that reminds her of Tristan, she was meant to be falling for Jason, it was to be their 1 year anniversary in a few days and here she's thinking of another man which wasn't Tristan or Jason.

Even if it was Tristan she was not suppose to be thinking of him with such … passion as to call it she had lost him all those years ago by leaving and was now going out with Jason, she cant betray him. 

He loved her and she was beginning  to fall in love with him. Jason Jason im going out with Jason she kept telling herself that all the way home but the voice in the back of her head kept whispering "denial is not a river in Egypt" "denial is not a river in Egypt" "denial is not a river in Egypt" 

Simone saw a change in her friend, the girl who two hours ago couldn't wait to see her boyfriend was now quiet and secluded. She was never liked this, whenever Jason came back from a business trip Leigh would not stop talking about what he was wearing when he came back what new coffee he had discovered for her on his trip, what little souvenir he had found her during his trip, nothing none, no word was said by Leigh during their ride home. 

Simone had a gut feeling she knows but cant assume anything with Leigh you had to be spot on with your sources a major rule in any reporters stories, you needed a source and you had to be spot on with your source. She had a funny feeling it might have something to do with that TJ guy Jason brought home, hmmm he does look like him, ill just have to ask her about it later, this could be really interesting hmm…

TJ had been rather quiet on his journey home, he didn't even bother to look outside for the scenery although it was dark the city was lit up nicely with the various lights. TJ was absorbed in his thoughts, she always occupied his thoughts, he wished she wasn't but he couldn't help it he had been in love with her for 10 years ever since he first laid eyes on her first day of Chilton, he still remembered it so well, he was walking into Mr Remmy's class he which he had walked in late and the moment after class in which he teased about being Mary after class, he couldn't help but grin to himself he still remembers every moment that happened that day or anyday involving her. 

*Flashback*I was walking into Remmy's class late, 

"Ah, Mr. Dugrey",

 "Sir" upon handing him the note

 "Nice to have you back. I hope your Grandfather's feeling better" 

"Much better sir" he replied just wanting to sit down

 "Good Take your seat please". 

Sitting behind Sean (AN I don't know who he is so im making a name up) my eye caught the face of an angel specimen, her face, those eyes they where such an intense blue, the way she bites her lip when she was concentrating oh I almost fell to my knees but kept my composure a girl was not meant to have this effect on me I was Tristan King of Chilton and no girl was meant to do this to me, but she did, she did from the very first time I saw her face I fell badly. 

 "Who's that?" I leaned forward and asked Sean, 

he simply replied "New Girl". 

I grinned excellent I thought she's next on my list but she seemed different almost the one. No he told himself I cant think that im the player not one to fall in love. The bell rang and I quickly got up but not going until I said 

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary" and looking at her again then I left the room. I waited outside the class for her and when she emerged Paris was giving her the rant that every new girl or guy for that matter had heard once in their life about her being the top in Chilton and no one would dare to beat her. I waited until the she finished before approaching the girl that took his breathe away with her innocence,  

"Hey, Mary" 

"Me?" she asked in a confused face 

"Yeah You" 

"My name is Rory" 

I feel in love with that name, "Im Tristan" grinning to her I saw her eyes they were so different to the other girls 

"Hi" she replied, 

"So your new?"

"Yeah  first day" 

I tried to muster up a conversation but she had this hold on me that I could hardly talk around her I finally spoke 

"Remmy's class is rough" 

Rory would just looked at me and said 

"yeah, it seemed very intense", 

she spoke with such sweetness I tried to see if she would fall for me, by saying 

"I could loan you my notes, if that would help" 

"Really? That's be great" 

"Yeah? How great? He asked with each word he took a step towards here pushing back against the wall he wanted to show her what she was doing to him 

"I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be.." she said 

"I could even help you study. If you want." I added, she was looking a bit worried and simplied said 

"Uh, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity. But thanks", 

I decided to leave it there she was getting flustered and I didn't want to make her hate me before I even ask her out "Bye Mary" and I walked of. As I did I could hear her mutter to herself 

"It's Rory"

*End Flashback* 

He was still deep in his thoughts when he heard 

"Hey man you okay, u have been pretty quiet all the way home", Jason asked with concern in his voice, 

"Argh yeah man, just a bit jet lag you know just thinking to myself about some cases I left behind for father to look over" he lied he wasn't but he couldn't let Jason or anyone else know about what he was thinking. 

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had asked himself if she was worth it but one look at her answered all his questions and doubts about the issue.  Why had she cut her hair he thought, although he liked it, he still couldn't believe she had, she had loved her hair and even the though of cutting it 3 years ago seemed to make her touchy about the issue, but now she had cut and even died red streaks though very unRory like but he liked this new look it gave showed of her lovely blue eyes which one look could make him melt into a puddle of water but he tried to avoid it but as hard as he tired those blue eyes were etched into his memory, he would see them every time he closed his eyes. 

He couldn't think, he didn't know what to say to her, hey im your ex-boyfriend who by the way you walked out of and now I want you back or hey Mary remember me? The guy you walked out on 3 years ago for a reason I don't even know why, why is that? Could u fill in the blanks for me? 

He knew he had to confront her but what would he say, how would he approach her the topic. He know her real was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore so using Leigh was not a uncommon thing, maybe she used the name Leigh because she didn't want to be reminded of everyone who once referred to her as Rory, that just hurt so much I have so many questions but no way of communicating to her these questions without undoubtly making a huge fool of himself. 

They had all agreed on the girls going to get some snacks and drinks in the city because it was Friday it was late night shopping in town, while the guys would go and get some movies at the local video store. The guys all had agreed to get a video each keeping in mind what the girls might want to watch as soon as they arrived at the store and all headed of to the various areas and grabbed the DVD's that they wanted, in the end 6 movies were chosen, 4 for the ladies and 2 for the guys. The soon arrived home where the girls had already set up the food and drinks and were watching the TV waiting for them. 

"Gals we have the movies, but none are you ladies all actions flicks so what a shame" Mark shouted pouting his lips just to annoy the girls and he knew it had worked when Justine shouted 

"What Mark, u have got to be kidding me??? We specifically told you to get chick flicks, oh I don't like you" She ran to open up the bag holding the DVD's they had rented. 

"Relax" Nick said while going up to his girlfriend and pulled her into him giving her little kisses along her jaw line, "you know  he's always like that trying to annoy you, we got "Blackhawk Down", "Lord of the Rings", "A walk to remember", "The great importance of being Ernest ", "The emperors new groove" and what was the last one oh yeah "There's something about Mary, so honey there's plenty of chick flicks there k?, don't get all upset, no matter how adorable you look" 

TJ watched as the two just looked so in love, oh god his heart just dropped again, it reminded him of how they used to do that, he would annoy her and then she would get all upset and he would kiss it all away, he shook his head as he heard her say, 

"Nick what movies did you say u guys rented?" 

"Um Leigh "Blackhawk Down", "Lord of the Rings", "A walk to remember", "The great importance of being Ernest ", "The emperors new groove" and what was the last one oh yeah "There's something about Mary," he said, 

"What was the last one? I don't think I heard it right?" She asked again,

He knew that this movie would get this kind of response from her he knew that she loved that movie but didn't know if she still watched it, it was "their" movie.

 "Oh gees Leigh I said it already there's something about Mary" and if youre gonna ask me what movies we got again I will get mad ok?"

 "Ok I get the point Nick gees, so I thought we know the rules? I didn't like that movie, who rented it anyways? U guys know the deal!" she replied 

 Jason just came up to her and took her by the waist and leaned into her, he just said "Oh TJ liked that movie and asked if we could watch it and us guys were being polite and said we could, is that ok with you, we wont watch it if you don't want to?" and he kissed her. 

TJ just winced as they kissed, "No no its fine she said" looking over at him, she caught his eye and he continue to look at her, she looked away quickly. Why does he look at me like that? She asked herself, could it be him? That was *their* movie, they would always watch it together, could it be him? 

When they all got settled down, the girls wanted to watch the emperors new grove, so they put the Dvd in and turned of the lights, half way through watching the movie, TJ couldn't stand it any longer, watching Leigh and Jason all cuddled up on the couch kissing and giggling like little children just made him hurt so much, she was acting as if he didn't even exist. 

He decided to get up and told the group he had to make an important phone call to his father and walked outside, he rang the number he knew so well, he had rang it so many times even when Rory was still there, but now he had to ring her mother to tell her that he had met her already.  

He rang and found the machine, he knew that it would be sometime in the morning there so he left a message on her phone, he thought to call at the Independence Inn but knew he didn't want lots if questions however he was wrong she picked up after he said 

"Heya Lorelai  I met her, she hasn't changed much, she has shorter hair though and red streaks through it but her personality's the same" but then she picked up and he knew that she couldn't find the phone again, smiling to himself when she spoke

 "What hang on Evil Tristan what are you saying you met her? How? When? Wouldn't you have been there 2 hours ago and your telling me you've seen her already? How?  Come on ET you have to tell me I haven't even seen her for 3 years I need more to go on here" 

"Lorelai you have to let me talk if you want to know the details" he said "alright what happened you have to tell me ok?" 

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't be alive if I didn't tell you cos you would fly over personally and kill me yourself, ok here it is you know that business associate I said I was flying over to Perth with, well you would never believe it but seems like fate hates me or something cos she's going out with him, and her friend Simone who told you she was here is his friend, they stay at the same house with some others, she's happy from what I've seen with this guy" was all TJ could say before he could feel tears swell up in his eyes, 

"Oh im so sorry Tris I know it must be so hard for you to be there and see it, well you said something about her cutting her hair, what she never liked the idea, how are you holding up? Jet lagged yet? I hope you know what to do, jus hag in there mate" was all she could say, he sensed that Lorelai was also close to tears, he felt as  though she knew more then she would let out why Rory had moved all those years ago, but she couldn't tell him. 

"Lorelai I think im gonna go, there gona miss me back inside k, ill ring you with more details as soon as I find out anything else, trust me ill find out the reason why she left us all those years…" 

With that he hanged up not letting her reply, he couldn't hold the tears in any longer and sat out on their patio and just let the tears flowed out, he still loved her with all his heart and so badly wanted to be Jason and just kiss her and be able to hold her in his arms just like he used to. 

Sensing that the phone call was taking a little longer then usual, Leigh decided to excuse herself and went to see where TJ was, she just couldn't stop thinking about why he had chosen the movie, it couldn't be him she kept telling herself but she had half hoped it was him, why she kept asking, do you still love him? Do you want to break his heart again?  

Her thoughts were cut short when she stepped out onto the patio and saw him hunched up into a ball and it seemed like he was crying, she felt her heart drop at the sight and thought why am I feeling so awful, I only met less than 4 hours ago, then why does the sight of him crying making her feel so awful? 

She decided to see what was going on, "A penny for your thoughts?"  Leigh asked in his ear, and sitting down next to him on the stone step, 

TJ couldn't help but stifle a laugh under his sniffles "I haven't heard that saying in years" he said. Leigh had an amused look on her face. TJ just simply replied "My thoughts would confuse you; it confuses me so I doubt you would be able to help me out." 

"Try me, you may be surprised of what I could do, come on you can tell me what's wrong maybe I can help" she heard herself say. TJ looked up at her, he knew she could pull plenty of surprises he knew all about it he thought to himself. TJ looked up and she could see the redness in his eyes where he had been crying, she couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with her, but just sat and waited for him to talk. You you're my problem Rory cant you tell, but instead he surprised them both by saying 

"Nothings' wrong I was just, just thinking of someone I used to know, she's gone now but I still miss her", while looking up her blue eyes, they were so intense that he just kept on crying, he couldn't even look at her, 

"I thought I saw her but she's gone, she's never coming back, I miss her so much and I think I cant live without her", he wiped his tears away and tried to regain his composure and again spoke

"Have you ever found someone who had your heart and soul, who loved you with everything they had, that someone you would die for, and that you would do everything in your power to make them happy? Have you found that person who makes your heart flutters, your toes tingle by just merely touching you? Have you found that special someone who makes you want to go weak in the knees by just having them look into your eyes, the special someone who just makes your life whole, have you found that person hah Leigh?" he asked her, 

She didn't know what to say but heard her mouth "Ugh" 

He continued trying to finish all his thought to make her feel what he was feeling "because I did I found that special someone but she walked out on me before I could tell her all those things and the fact that I loved her?" 

TJ looked up and caught her eyes, Leigh couldn't move away from his look, his eyes were like magnets drawing her closer and closer his him, she couldn't resist his eyes and they both continued to stare at each other, they continued to stare not realizing that there bodies were moving towards one another and there lips were just inches away from each other 

Leigh couldn't say anything or do anything her brain had decided to stop working on her at that very moment she looked into his eyes, and all she could say was 

"Ugh, um I…" but before she could finish they heard the sliding door open and someone say 

"Guys why are you out here? Its rather chilly come inside and finish watching these movies hah?" They both broke from their trance and looked up… 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Who walked in one them? Why is Leigh not talking to Lorelai? What happened to make her runaway all those years ago? R&R to find out :) Thanxs to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  I have a few directions I could take this story, im open for suggestions if people want something I can probably write it in somehow, im very appreciative for all the feedback! Thanks Heaps :) 


	4. I pose a question Does your soulmate exi...

Title: A few years on     

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me. I do not own the Gilmore girls, the characters that you do not recognise are mine  I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB. 

I have decided that this future fic will be an AU with all the little bits and pieces I have decided to add to this story, there will be some twists and turns which will make it even more interesting I hope….  Just giving you guys a hint, the lies all revolve around Rory, Jess, Lorelai and her father oh and also her grandparents and …. look just say everyone she thought she could trust   ultimately made her run way… but why??? You just have to read and review to find out the answer :) 

I don't intend some of the things I use in my story to sound like others ok, I simply am writing down my thoughts and hopefully it all makes sense to you guys, This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)  Thanxs for all those who reviewed its really appreciated :)

I have also tried to change the style of my paragraphs so hopefully its easier to read but please tell me if its better or not thanxs :) 

                                                                                                **A Few Years On **

**Chapter 4: I pose a question …. Does you soulmate exist?**

They both looked up from their trance, Leigh was speechless, and all TJ could say was 

"Ah yeah I guess it is a little cold out here, I was just talking to Leigh here about some things nothing really important, I better go back inside I don't want to miss the ending of the movie, I always seem to miss the endings" 

With that he stood up and walked past Leigh and Simone and walked inside leaving the two women outside. 

"Yeah the good parts coming" Simone replied looking at the two in front of her, and moved to let TJ inside as he walked past her. She just let out a little grin, she knew if she hadn't walked out at that moment something might of happened between the two, she was a little thankful for Leigh and also Jason's sake that she was the one that walked out on them and not Jason. 

Who knows what would be running through Jason's mind if he saw what was going on.  She also knew there was something Leigh wasn't telling her about this TJ guy that Jason had brought home, she knows more then she's letting out she thought. 

She had noticed Leigh go of for a while so she decided to see where she had gone to, she knew of Leigh's rusty past with Tristan and that her name was Rory but had decided to change it when she moved to avoid reminding herself of the past. She didn't know what had happened to make Leigh run away all those years ago but knew that this guy TJ could help to solve this little secret that Leigh had so well hidden from them, she just had a funny feeling that all will be revealed soon. 

Simone just smiled at Leigh "So what about you Leigh, you want to stay outside and get pneumonia be my guest but im not gona let my partner leave me to write up our column all by myself, im talented but not that talented" she said poking out her tongue at her long time best friend. She knew that that would get her going but to her surprise all Leigh said was. 

"Yeah I guess so, we better go back inside" Leigh just stood up and walked up to Simone smiling, trying to not let Simone see her so vulnerable over this guy who had only walked into her life a mere 4 hours ago.

"What no comeback? Wow that's a rare event I better remember this moment to mock you later on, I could use this to bribe you when the time comes" 

With this Leigh couldn't hold back "What did you just say" as she chased after her friend inside the house, both girls giggling and laughing as if nothing had just happened.  

**+Later that Night around midnight+ **

"Well TJ I hope you had fun, we certainly did, sorry man if this wasn't what you expected, we usually have these movie nights every Friday, it's Leigh's idea when we first met her and it just stuck. We think it's a great idea every week we all get together and watch movies its all fun and it gives us a chance to be together as a group its very hard for us with our different jobs, sorry we didn't take you out for drinks in town we hope it was ok with you" Jason said looking worried that his new friend was offended with them for not taking him out and have drinks at a club instead. 

"No man its great gave me a chance to watch movies, something I haven't done for a very long time and it gave me a chance to get to know you guys better" with that he quickly looked up at Leigh and quickly looked away. 

"I actually think these movie night are an excellent idea and I wouldn't have had it any other way" TJ smiled back at his new friends, "I would have been more upset if you hadn't done it so don't worry about it" 

"Your going to sleep in the study, we hope you don't mind, there's 8 rooms in the place but one's a study and, the girls all have rooms to themselves upstairs while the guys share a room each downstairs except Mark and Kristie who are married and share the same room, I hope it ok with you man?" Clayton who TJ had noticed was the quiet one finally spoke. 

"No its perfectly fine, im the one who should be apologizing to you guys for intruding into your house, I could always book into a hotel if you guys want, I don't want to be a nuisance for you guys especially with such short notice" TJ replied with a sincere tone as he looked around at this friends

"No no, I keep telling you TJ a friend of Jason's is a friend to all of us, we would like having you here it gives us another Yank to make fun of instead of Leigh" Mark yelled out making sure Leigh had heard him, he knew he had succeeded when Leigh gave him her trade mark death glare, he just smiled back at her knowing he had accomplished his task.  

They all said their good nights and dispersed into their separate rooms, he noticed they seemed to pair of into their couples before going into their separate rooms. 

TJ couldn't look as Jason walked Leigh upstairs, he took a quick glance her way before going into the study where they had a makeshift bed ready for him, they had said something about getting him a new bed when they could get the chance but her had told them to don't worry bout it, he felt more at home here then he would at any hotel he stayed at. 

He laid there in his bed, although jet lag was finally taking its toll on hi body he was not able to sleep all he could think about was her and their near kiss that evening, he sighed to himself as his jetlag overtook his body and he feel asleep thinking and dreaming about her…

Leigh had awoken up in the middle of the night unable to sleep, she didn't know why but she decided to try and write up her column, all week she hadn't been able to think of a topic for her column but somehow that night she felt as though there was so much she needed to write but what was it. Then it hit her, why didn't she ever think of writing something like that before. She typed and typed and this was what that came out: 

**_I pose a question to the city of _****_Perth_****_…Does your soulmate exist?_**

People search their whole life looking for someone that's just right but do they really exist? People live their whole life just wondering if there is really someone out there for them, I have never really considered this little life theory but just lately every small thing just makes me think what if? What if the next person you walk away from could be the one you were meant to spend the rest of your life with? What if you have just walked out on your destiny, your fate? Does your soulmate exist I ask again? What makes someone your soulmate? What makes that person yours for the rest of your life? How do you define a soulmate? The one who makes your heart flutter by merely by just being around them, your toes tingle when they touch you, makes your knees weak when you look into their eyes? Tell me this how do you know that the person standing right next to you is not your soulmate?  How can a person tell from all the "fish in the sea" that the person they are with is the one? The question does your soulmate exist is like asking the question how was the universe created? The answers are endless but the chances of someone really finding out the answer could just as well be like winning the lottery a million to one chance. However some people out there still believe that one day they will find their one true love, their other half, their destiny and their fate. Who knows you soul mate could be the next person that walks into you life or someone who has been staring at you right in the face without you ever noticing, you might have already have found yours. 

The question is do I believe in fate? In destiny and most importantly the one true love that is my soulmate? This question I still have to answer myself and when I find out the answer to this question I will tell you but for now I end this article posing a question to the People of Perth, 

                        _"Does your soulmate exist?"  _

                                                                                                                        Leigh Gilmore 

She wrote this on the spur of the moment, she didn't know why, she just did. No she kept denying to herself she knew exactly why, TJ the man who walked into her life less then 6 hours ago had made her think of her life back then and what if he really was the man she had walked out on? She couldn't help but think of this subject for her column it was as though fate was working its magic on her and taunting her with its little practical jokes. 

She hadn't been able to sleep that night, all she could think of was that she nearly kissed TJ, if Simone hadn't walked out when she did who knows what could have happened. Not knowing why but she might have just kissed him then and there. The things he was saying felt so close to heart, as though reading her mind, what he was saying it felt as though he was saying the girl was her. No!!! she told herself, he isn't talking about me, I barely know the guy, its probably his girlfriend, a guy that hot would have plenty of girls lining up just to go out with him, what did she just say, she said he was hot!!! What she doesn't think he's hot, ok maybe a little, oh my god what is she talking about he's a total babe! 

 "argh I cant talk about him like that"  

He's a heartbreaker, no wonder the girl walked out on him, that's it, that's her excuse for not falling for him, also she was meant to be thinking about her and Jason, the guy she had fallen for in the past year, the guy that did so many sweet things for her, but did really love Jason?  There were so many questions racing inside her head that she didn't know how to sort them out. If someone could open her head and examine the contents they too would need help in figuring out her thoughts.  

The things she had left in the past, her actions, she knew had consequences, she knew would contain heartache but from the moment she found out she could no longer stay there amongst the lies and deceit, amongst the pain that she would build up knowing the truth that existed in all those lies. She knew that she has to stop beating herself for everything she did in the past that was in the past, she had to leave it in the past. But why, why does it hurt so much? She had been able to bury these feelings deep down over the past 3 years? 

There is so much I have left behind, she thought. Tristan the love of her life after Dean, Dean sure was her first love but Tristan will be her first true love, she had loved him more than she could possibly know, she loved him with her heart and soul but was scared to be with him and live in her world of lies and deception, she would be so scared that one day they would end up hating each other. She sighed again she just couldn't stop thinking of their near kiss that wasn't good, imagine if Jason had walked out, she had nearly kissed another guy which wasn't him, oh my god she couldn't do that to him. Then hear thoughts were broken when she heard someone say…

"He's Tristan isn't he?" …

***********************************************************************************************************************

Who asked that question???

Please Read and review I really appreciated the reviews… 


	5. He's Tristan is he?

Title: A few years on     

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me. I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB. 

AN: I have decided that this future fic will be an AU with all the little bits and pieces I have decided to add to this story, there will be some twists and turns which will make it even more interesting I hope…. I don't intend some of the things I use in my story to sound like others ok, I simply am writing down my thoughts and hopefully it all makes sense to you guys, 

This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)  Thanxs for all those who reviewed its really appreciated :)

**A Few Years On**

**Chapter five: He's Tristan isn't he???**

"He's Tristan isn't he?" Simone asked curious from Leigh's door

"Who is Tristan? I don't know Simone," Leigh turned around to see her friend leaning against the doorframe 

"Don't act dumb with me Leigh I know what's been on your mind all night, you think TJ is Tristan and now you don't know what to do isn't that right"

"I seriously don't know what your on about" she lied and instead of answering she decided to change the topic by saying, "what are you doing up anyways?"

" I couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass of water to drink downstairs and saw your light on, so I decided to see what you were up to, so what are you up to?" 

"Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to write up our article for the column, and well its an idea I just thought of" Leigh replied giving Simone the printed article 

Why did you write this Leigh?  Simone asked looking up from the article to her friend 

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep and when I decided to write up our column this was what came out, I just couldn't stop writing it, it seemed like someone else was writing it not me. I think we shouldn't post this, I don't know what I was thinking, lets just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow, its not due until tomorrow night we can write up another article tomorrow"  Leigh stood up and tried to take the piece of paper from her friend but stopped when Simone said

"Why Leigh this is really good, I couldn't have thought of this topic and it's a question that everyone thinks about whether they are married or just dating, we could talk to John about this, he would love it. I like I like it a lot! We could post this question up and ask people what they think, and then next week post the really good replies in the "Letters to the editor section" which would make John very happy, very good Leigh. One question though, well not really a question but did you write this because TJ looked like Tristan and maybe fate meant you to be with your soulmate or maybe I could be imagining it all?" 

"I don't know what you are on about but I seriously don't know what got over me when I decided to write this article, but im really tired now Simone so I think ill hit the sack now hey?" She tried to change the topic and just wanted to sleep but Simone had other ideas

"No Leigh I want to know" 

"Simone, im really tired and we have an early start tomorrow, I would like to get some sleep, could we just discuss this tomorrow?" Without even waiting for her friend to go she slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over her head, pretending to be asleep 

Taking the hint, Simone left the room shaking her head, she knew Leigh had issues which she will eventually pry out of her, but she knew that she would not get anything from her when she was like this. 

Leigh just laid there in her bed, thinking about what Simone had said "you think TJ is Tristan" she kept repeating in her head, what if I do, what if I decided to write that article hoping that even a little part of it was true, that fate has decided that they belonged to each other, that they were meant to be each other's soulmate 

*Next Morning*

Leigh had just gotten to sleep after being up all night thinking about her past and what she had ran away from and decided that she should leave it all behind her and move on, but somehow, someway the presence of TJ just made this process much harder. Ever since he entered into her life a mere 12 hours or so ago, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the secret that her mother has hidden from her so many years ago. 

She doubted that her mother and her grandmother would have ever disclosed this vital little information they so cleverly hid from her. Her own mother the one she thought to have been her best friend. They way she found out was even worse not from her mother's mouth but from a complete stranger that fateful day so many years ago. Before she could think about it anymore she had finally fallen asleep

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Her annoying alarm rang in her ear 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Leigh with one eye still shut looked over to the annoying little contraption it read             "5:30am"          

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"Argh I just got to sleep…. Leave me alone" as her hand went over her alarm clock and all was quiet again

She rolled over onto her back, she hated Saturdays it meant she had to get up extra early, the office was usually the most hectic day because deadlines were due, the layout of the upcoming issue was to be looked over and sent to the presses. 

Since Simone and herself were one of the few respected reporters in the paper, that they were allowed to help out in the decision processes of the paper, which meant that they had to spend extra hours at the office, most days she wouldn't have minded. In fact she would basically live there if she could, but Simone and her friends wouldn't allow her especially Jason.

She lover her job, it was no New York Times or CNN but it made her happy, the people were great and the city was great and she wouldn't trade this in for anything in the world. 

This morning however she couldn't be bothered to go to the office, she was restless and tired and just wanted to stay in bed. This plan was thrown out the window when Simone walked in and opened her curtains letting the bright sunshine in, even in spring the sun rose rather early and the light entered into the small room waking her up

"argh Simone let me sleep pretty please, I just got to bed, ill be your best friend" 

Letting out a chuckle Simone replied "Too late Leigh, im already your best friend and no im not gona let you sleep, we have to help John put the issue together remember, its always really busy every week, we have to also show John our article now get up, or im gona not give you coffee this morning"  

"What no coffee??? Ur mean!!!, fine be a party pooper, ill get up, ill meet you outside in 15 ok?"  sticking out her tongue she knew that Simone would get really annoyed with her…

Simone shaking her head walked outside "ok ill meet you out front in 15 now get up, and if ur a nice little girl ill even have coffee waiting for you, now get up"

Leigh got ready, she was never a morning person, but ever since living with Simone and the rest of the guys she had learnt to get ready fast in the morning before someone else used the bathroom. However on a Saturday only Simone and herself had to get up early, this usually involved a wakeup before the rest of the gang even woke up. 

True to her word Leigh had gotten ready and was walking out the front door, as she walked past the study on the way out to meet Simone who always had coffee and her favorite breakfast food the trusty poptart ready, she heard someone screaming. 

She walked up to the study and opened the door ever so slightly, she saw TJ screaming in his sleep, the phrase "Mary, Mary don't leave me, I need you I love you …please don't leave me, please don't leave me" over and over again. 

Leigh saw TJ sleep, he reminded her so much of Tristan when he was sleeping. Suddenly Leigh stopped, she could not moved, she was hearing the inner feelings of a man who was obviously in love with this woman, the same women who had walked out on him and somehow and someway she had hurt him really badly. She could not move, he was calling out the name Mary, the little pet name Tristan had given to her so long ago ever since she arrived at Chilton a million years ago…it can't be, it must be a coincidence that this girls' name is Mary she thought it must be. 

Suddenly realizing that she had been standing at the door for a while and Simone would probably be wondering where she was, she quietly closed the door, but before she fully shut the door she heard TJ say the name which she hadn't heard for so long….

                        "Rory please don't leave me"

***********************************************************************

Please R&R please……….. I haven't had much reviews, it would probably mean I really suck at writing so if I could get a little feedback telling me if I can write or any feedback suggesting what I could do to make the story better would be greatly appreciated :)


	6. Authors Note:

Authors note:  
  
I haven't been able to update this fic is because of what has happened in Bali recently.  
  
I was going to update the fic on the night the attack occurred and I never did update it. My best friend and her boyfriend were over there at the time and were amongst the many who were dead and injured during the time of the blast. I have been preoccupied with this and haven't been able to concentrate on any thing apart from that so this fic has been on the back burner for a while and will probably be until after my exams (6 in 5 days) and after everything has been finalized with my best friends boyfriends body. So sorry to those who wanted an early update it probably wont be for a while now.  
  
So sorry again but I just haven't had the motivation with writing since it happened. 


	7. The Truth revealed?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters… 

Authors Note:   Okay apologizes are in order, sorry to you guys for not continuing on with this fic as soon as possible but work commitments plus university work and family problems have prevented me from writing or posting this flick sooner but they have kinda been resolved so I post you the next chapter in this saga. Due to my time *greieving* I have not written anything but now I feel the time is right to continue so now I am ready to continue writing! The original chapter for this plus the rest of this fic was deleted when my stupid cousin formatted my computer while I was at work so now I am re-writing this all from sctach so this cahppie could be blabble but please R&R thanxs :)

This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :) 

Thanxs for all those who reviewed its really appreciated :) 

**A Few Years On**

**Chapter six: The truth revealed??? **

"Rory please don't leave me"

The hand bag and file she was holding dropped onto the floor her mind a complete blank as to grasp what had just come out of TJ's mouth, he was in fact Tristan how could she have not known that the hair, the eyes and his voice the way he was looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking, just like back in Chilton and then again at Harvard. 

Her mind was numb she couldn't comprehend this she never anticipated what it would be like to have him back in her life, why did he have to come now … now when she has her life back on track from all the lies and deception??? 

"Leigh are you there?" Simone's voice could be heard down the hall

Suddenly hearing Simone's voice she snapped out of her trance, she quickly bent down to pick up her things and quietly closed the study door and hurried up to Simone who was waiting impatiently at the front door

"What took you so long?" She asked quite irritated 

"Er um Sorry I forgot something from um um my room and and da had to head back to get it and and er when I got there I couldn't find it, er sorry" she quickly said and was glad she had found something so quickly to say 

"Ok then were gonna be late and John will have our heads if we don't hurry" 

With this they headed out the door but Leigh's mind was back at the apartment 

Throughout the day Leigh had tried to forget about what had happened that morning, but as hard as she would try she couldn't. What was she going to do, how is she meant to act around him, Jason never told them how long he would be here for oh my gosh Jason she had totally forgotten about their anniversary in a few days amongst all her thoughts of her Ex how is she going to explain to him that the person he had just met was her ex, the one she had walked out on 3 years ago, the one and only person she has ever loved. She loved Jason but not with the love and passion she felt for Tristan, she had never felt more confused since the incident with her mother

Simone had noticed that Leigh was not her usual self, not the chirpy and assertive lady she was known to be at work, this was her element where she found who she was but today she was not that person, she was distant and when someone asked a question she would merely reply monosyllable answers she had to leave Leigh to think it over herself  

+That Night+

Leigh and Simone arrived home rather late as the office was extra hectic with the upcoming city of Perth festival they had to issue the events and special guests which would in town during the festivities. 

Work had been extra hectic for the girls with the upcoming festival of Perth having to be written about and an information booklet had to be made up for the paper with all the events and special guest being in town over the month of the festival. Leigh and Simone had finally walked into their apartment at 7:30pm and were fully exhausted all they wanted was a hot cup of coffee and some dinner and go to bed. However the others had something else up their sleeves. 

As soon as the girls walked into their apartment the aroma of newly cooked food could be smelt all over the house. The dining table was filled with so much food that it seemed as though it would overflow. The girls walked in finding the others all sitting in the games room playing a playstation 2 dance game and finding everyone having fun laughing at each others mishaps! 

As Leigh walked in she had noticed everyone playing the dance game they enjoyed so many times before but doing a quick count she noticed that TJ or should she say "Tristan" was not with them

Leigh was of in her own little world when she heard Jason call out to her "Leigh come join us" 

Looking up she saw Jason just tumble over after failing to do the dance steps he needed, getting up he came over and gave her a quick kiss

"Get changed and join us, TJ just' cooking up a feast for us at the moment he should be finished anytime soon and so we can eat and go back to making fools of ourselves tonight! 

Leigh and Simone soon changed and while Simone joined the others Leigh didn't know how she was going to face Tristan fully knowing that he was the love of her life and not being able to hold or touch him in knowledge that she was the same girl who ran away from him. 

Walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine she saw that Tristan was busy preparing their meal for that night 

"Only here for a night and already you're a slave for us huh??" 

"Oh no it's the least I could do since you guys so willing let me stay with you here, and with Jason and the others showing me around the place, I am forever in you debt" 

"Well in that case feel free to cook for us anytime, but we have to let you in on a little secret we eat like pigs here your gonna have a hard time feeding us" 

Leigh replied with a devilish grin upon her face 

"Well I certainly can try my best, why don't you join the others while I finish up in here, you were never one around the kitchen"

"What did you just say?" 

"Oh nothing just join the others and ill call you when its ready" 

"um I might just stick around if you don't mind I want to see the chef at his best!!!" 

'Argh okay but its rather boring but her you can help me with this then" 

Leigh and TJ just prepared the meal but both were in their own world thinking about what Tristan had just said "you were never one around the kitchen" TJ couldn't believe he had let that slip that they used to do this together and while Tristan would cook Leigh would always seem to make a mess of it and they ended up eating half cooked food and the other half burnt food but they would always love the time cooking together

Leigh kept pondering what he had just said but this only confirmed what she had already known from that morning that this TJ was indeed HER Tristan. 

As Leigh was cutting up the lettuce for the salad she accidentally let the knife slip and she cut her finger "argh bloody finger" 

As Tristan heard her say this he quickly drooped what he was doing and rushed to her side and took her finger and placed it into his mouth and sucked up the blood 

Upon contact they both felt an electrical surge run through their body, Leigh was surprised when Tristan took her finger and began sucking the blood to stop it from bleeding, while he reached to grab a banagde from the first aid box above the fridge 

While covering up her cut he muttered under his breath "I told you, you were never one for the kitchen but you don't listen, this always happen when ur in the kitchen just like old times, you hurt yourself and I come to the rescue" 

"Excuse me what did you just say???"

"Nothing I said nothing" 

"No you said something about old times???" 

"Ror I said nothing okay can we just leave it and your hands fine you should join your friends out in the games room" 

"What did you just call me?"

"I said Leigh" 

"No you said Ror why?"

"No I said Leigh and can you just go I want to get this done" 

"No I want to talk about this" 

"Fine then ill leave and you can cook the rest of the meal"

"Fine ill go but don't think that this is the last you will hear from me and you can trust me on that" with that she turned and left

"Oh I trust you will do that Ror, I only know too well" 

Tristan couldn't believe he had let so much slip, he couldn't help it, just being around him suffocates him and he couldn't control his feelings and let so much slip, she would definitely know who he is now why couldn't he just control himself!!!???

+ After Dinner+

All through dinner everyone was chatting and laughing over what had just happened back in the games room and telling each other what they got up to during the day, Leigh loved this part of dinner where everyone would get together and have a great time. 

This was what was great about her friends they could talk about simply everything. During this discussion both Leigh and TJ didn't seem to participate and Simone had a niggling feeling over what had happened back in the kitchen while Leigh went to get her drink but kept silent over the matter noting to speak to TJ about his involvements later that night. 

After dinner the gang went back to the games room and Nick suggested they play Twister 

While the game was being set up TJ took the chance to go outside using the excuse of fresh air and also to call back home and keep in touch with business back him but really he wanted to think things over clearly in his head. 

Simone sensed that this was her opportunity to talk to TJ about this question she had hanging over her head ever since he came into her life as she stepped out onto the patio and saw him hunched up into a ball and it seemed like he was crying and she knew the reason for this 

"A penny for your thoughts… Tristan?"  

Thanxs to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  I have a few directions I could take this story, im open for suggestions if people want something I can probably write it in somehow, im very appreciative for all the feedback! Thanks Heaps :)


	8. True indentities revealed

Disclamier: See previous chapters

AN:  This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)

**A Few Years On **

**Chapter Seven: True Identities revealed…. **

A penny for your thoughts Tristan???

TJ instantly looked up and said "im sorry what did you call me?" 

"I called you Tristan or isn't that your name? im sure it is, I have met you numerous of times with Rory have I not?" 

With this Tristan didn't know what to say, she knew who he was, there simply is no denying it now but he just couldn't let on if Rory knew, but after tonight he knew his cover would have been blown. 

"Fine you know who I am now, I might as well not deny it then huh?

"Yeah well sorry Tristan to late for that now" 

"So why are you here?"

"What no hello how are you going and what you been up to?"

"Cut the crap Tristan why are you here?"

"To find Rory" 

"I figured as much, but why?"

"Hasn't she told you why she left?"

"No she just came to me and asked if she could come back to live here, no explanation of why" 

"Oh so she didn't say why she left her life?"

"No and I haven't pressed her for information either!, so how you handling everything?"

"Handling what?"

"Everything, life without her, …. Jason and them being together?"

"Well how else do you think???… the girl I love being in love with someone else, but worst of all is to a guy I have come to like as a business associate and also as a friend!" 

"I have to be honest with you, Jason is my friend and I don't want to risk his happiness for something that is now a memory especially to Rory for all I know, so I cant help you get her back.  When I don't know why she ran from her old life or from you for that matter but I do know that whatever it was it hurt her a lot to do so and now she has found what I think is love for my good friend so im gonna try and make them both happy!" 

"I understand I truly do, I just want answers to questions I don't even know how im gona ask!"

"Just wait it out, it'll all work itself out!"

"Yeah why are people so philoshical when it comes to other peoples lives???"

"I don't know everyone is an expert on other people's lives I guess it's a way of life, hey Tristan can I ask  you a question, how is Lorelei handling this situation?"

"She's not handling it well, not as chirpy as she was when Rory was around, shes as best she could be when her only daughter has abandoned her to another country and all, at least she has Luke with her now to help her through it all"

"Seriously how are you handling things? Obviously not very well if I see you like this???" pointing to Tristan still sitting in the curled up position 

"Im managing as best I could, considering the circumstances, I didn't expect to be in it but its amazing what fate has installed for us all" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well I came here hoping to find Rory hoping she was single and fall staright into my arms again but instead I find myself in a predicament with her boyfriend being my business associate" 

"Yes well it is strange but also you have to think that if you love someone you will have to learn to let them free" 

"Yeah im trying I truly am but she has my heart and I she ever decides to tell me why she left me maybe then she could give me back my heart and I could learn to love again but until that day comes it really is hard, I haven't been on a date since she left, me Tristan the player!!!" 

"Well how is that possible!!!" Simone said sarcastically and leaned down to give Tristan a hug "Don't worry everything im sure will work out just stick it out, Rory or should I say now Leigh will come around and tell us eventually what has plagued her mind these last few years!!!" 

While Simone was giving TJ a friendly hug Andrew had found his way outside and went over to Simone placing his hands on her hip and pulling her to him "Wow I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and already can't keep your hands off each other huh??? Should I be worried??? Come one guys were about to begin and you don't wanna miss it im sure!!!" With that Andrew went back inside and left Simone and Tristan to finish up

"yeah well its the closet thing I have come to being with a woman Ill tell you but thanxs for that! 

"Lets go back inside before they send out a search party for us"

+Later Later that night+ 

"Leigh couldn't sleep, she kept thinking back to earlier that night, she looked down at her finger, which was now covered in a pretty pink band-aid, with her thoughts going back to what happened with Tristan that night "…just like old times, you hurt yourself and I come to the rescue" she couldn't believe it he still remembered, but she cant feel that way anymore, it has been so long ago and also if she did she was only going to end in more angious and heartbreak leading back to why she left him in the first place. It was because of a secret that has haunted her for the past few years a secret that could have the potential to ruin so many lives not just hers in the process How would Tristan, her mother, her father, her own grandfather and also Tristan's family's take it once they know???  A secret that her grandmother has carried around all her life and now she would have to but for how much longer can she carry this with her that he was back in her life expecting her to explain the reason she left him years ago! 

Thank goodness tomorrow she didn't have to go into work, she could just relax with the gang and not worry about work, she could just sleep in! 

Although tomorrow was her anniversary with Jason she just couldn't help but think over does she really love him or is she just hurting them both by allowing this relationship to go on. Does she love him or is this love a brotherly love??? 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day if any indication of the past few days has told her, she silently hopes that she will be able to live to tell the tale… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This chapter is mostly babble, uni work has just been piling up so havnet spent much time on it but stay tune next chappie you *hopefully* get to find out Leigh's Secrets 

Please R&R …. Thanxs to those who have really have been appreciated!!! 


	9. Truth or lies in your words?

AN:  So sorry this had been a bit late and a long while coming, but I do have a legit excuse :} 

Um had major assessments, labs etc… and major exams to cram I mean *study* for so uni has virtually taken over my life but alas the two major ones have gone and only 2 more before the majpr major ones in 6 weeks time so that is my excuse!!! 

I have been so stressed that I was being evil with this plot, I had kinda said we would know her "little secret" this chappie but as im still angry at my lecturers for setting 2 hard exam yesterday I was in an evil mood when I wrote this

Keep in mind, this is not one of the best chappies but it will lead onto Tristan finding out Rory's little secret but please be patient and please R&R because it makes me happy and know what im doing right or wrong cheers :) and enjoy this next saga in the story…

Plus: This is my first ff and im new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)

**A Few Years On **

****

**Chapter nine:  Truth or lies in your words???**

Beep Beep Beep TJ's alarm rang in his ear, turning over he noticed the red numbers flashing "6:30". Turning the alarm off he rolled over onto his back, he wasn't looking forward to the start of the day at all. 

They were all apparently going to have breakfast at Andrew's café and then go to the beach for a small picnic for the day to celebrate Leigh and Jason's one year anniversary. He wasn't enthused about this when they mentioned it last night or for the matter that it was one year ago that she decided to forget about him entirely by going out with Jason. 

Now Simone knows his true identity and he was sure she did too after his plunder the night before during their brief but disastrous conversation. 

Everything started out okay, and soon were all eating a lovely breakfast at Andrew's little café in the city. Although it was a small café it seemed popular in town, it was nearly full when they had arrived, TJ noticed that there were more than 50 people either drinking coffee or eating their breakfast here. It wasn't bad at all and it reminded him of Luke's although with less people, he knew Rory would feel welcome here. 

They were all eating and Jason went of somewhere and returned with 2 copies of the Sunday times. As they ate and talked about what was going to be going on today TJ was flipping through the Sunday times and came upon Leigh's column and what he found struck a cord with him and he remembered back to the first night he arrived in Perth. 

"I pose a question to the city of Perth…Does your soulmate exist? By Leigh Gilmore" 

As it turned out everyone had already came upon this article Leigh had written and were discussing it, presenting their views on the subject and all heads turned his way as Jason asked him a question

"TJ what do you think of our Leigh here? Great writer isn't she? She continues to amaze us everyday, so what's your answer to her question? Do you believe in soul mates?" 

"Yeah she's a good writer, and yeah I do think that there is someone for everyone, someone who has your heart and you have theirs, I think so yeah" with this he looked up at Leigh giving her a longing look, one he has given her for so many years prior to now.  

The chatter after that turned to the picnic they were going to have later that day at the beach and TJ decided to ask Jason a question

"What about you Jason, do you think Leigh here is your soulmate?" he decided to ask giving Leigh another look and seeing her face turn a tinge of red, this sent his hopes falling as he saw her looking all embarrassed at what he has just said. 

"Um yeah I think so TJ, she came into my life and I knew she was the one for me and im proud to say so" 

"yeah I'd bet, she's a good catch, but she was mine long before you, I will catch her back no matter what… "  TJ muttered under his breathe 

"Sorry mate did you say anything?" Jason asked 

"No mate nothing just thinking to myself" 

*********************************

++The beach++

They had arrived at the beach around noon and the girls went of to change into their bathing suits and the guys decided to play a game of cricket, which they had to teach TJ how to do so. 

As TJ was always athletic being on the Harvard team for hockey, swimming and track he picked up the game easily, in fact he was actually really good at the game. 

The girls has left and changed into their bathers, and now were lying on the beach sun baking, a favorite past time shared by all. Leigh had loved the beach when she first moved here, she felt so fresh and pure every time she saw the clean blue water and the feeling of clean yellow sand running through her feet she remembered feeling alive. 

The felling she would get was so calming that whenever she was stressed about work or when she had an argument with one of her friends she would seem to be drawn to the beach. 

It was her haven to get away from everything, but somehow lying on the sand sun baking on one of the most famous beaches in Australia she could not shrug of this feeling of hurt and pain that has emerged somewhere hidden deep inside of her that she has tried so hard to suppress.

It must be something to do with TJ or Tristan as she now know from the day before. Why did he have to come and ruin her little world, grant it wasn't as perfect as she had hoped but it was still great before he showed up. 

Simone and Leigh had decided to get ice-cream from the kiosk. While choosing the ice-cream Simone asked Leigh a question that had been on my mind "Leigh do you still love Tristan you know even though I don't know the exact details of your breakup, do you still love him?" 

"What are you taking about? Why all of a sudden ask me this question? I love Jason and Tristan was in my past and its going to stay that way?" 

"Just curious because obviously you have not been yourself these past few days ever since TJ came into our lives and to be honest I think you know who he really is, and I think your still curious about the state of your relationship with Jason, am I right?" 

Paying for the ice-creams they walked out of the kiosk

"I don't know who TJ is, what are you taking about, Sim your just making stuff up" 

"Fine Leigh I don't want to upset you but I want an honest answer, I have met Tristan before and we even talked and so I know what your like with him so please don't think of me as a person from your new life, talk to me as your best friend, please…?" 

Sitting on the steps outside the kiosk they ate the ice-creams 

"You know who he is don't you?"

"Yes" 

"Ok ill be honest with you, I still haven't gotten over him and I maybe still harbor some feelings for him, but I have Jason now plus the whole issue of why I broke up with him. It still hurts me to think about it please don't let me open up old wounds which have taken me years to try and heal, please…" 

Looking up at her friend and the pleading face filled which so much hurt, sorrow and so much conflicting emotions she decided to let it be 

"Ok, I know you will tell us what it is when the time comes so now ill leave you, please promise me one thing" 

"What is it?"

"Promise me first"

" Fine Sim I promise, what is it?"

"Please talk to him, he still loves you, he is still hurting and came all the way here for an explanation and he has a right to now. Please could you just talk to him and acknowledge who he is, just give him that at least, could you be able to do that?" 

Letting out a sigh she didn't know she had Leigh was still conflicting on what Simone had told her to do and she didn't know if she could do that but in the end it was envitable and she whispered out "Yes" 

Leigh was now lying on her towel eating her ice cream and reading her book "Romeo and Juliet" why she doesn't know but somehow it was always a book she would read whenever she felt insecure about her life. 

Constantly thinking back to her connection of her past life and the way she used to be secure about life and how he made her feel loved and was her security and by reading it maybe she could find some kind of strength from somewhere hidden inside her. 

 Caught up in her book Leigh did not hear Jason yell out "Six, OH Leigh watch out" and when she looked up a ball bounced right beside her and a running TJ coming up alongside her and picked up the ball and threw back to Andrew. 

As TJ threw the ball back he heard a soft voice "Good throw, you always had a good arm and it doesn't seem to falter as the years go by"  

"Shocked at what she had just said TJ turned around to see Leigh sitting on her towel, the book "Romeo and Juliet" on her lap 

Leigh followed his gaze and smiled as he raised one of his eyebrows in a curious look

Leigh smiled and couldn't resist "Do you remember Tristan when you left me to play Juliet to a Paris Romeo? I couldn't believe you would do that to me but it was also the play of Romeo and Juliet that brought us back together back in Harvard, do you remember that and I guess I couldn't run away from the past as it would always catch up with me as you now know!" 

"Rory?" 

"Yeah, Um Tristan could we argh… I mean… could we argh… um could we… I mean um…"

"Talk?"

"Um yeah, you know um argh"

Chuckling to himself

"Talk" 

"Argh yeah talk" as she broke out into laughter as well. 

"Yeah hang on a sec"

Running up to the other boys, he wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see that he still had the firm flexed body he had those years ago, she wished that she could be able to touch those biceps and feel them around her when he hugged her but she knew she couldn't think of him that way any longer especially why she had left him in the first place. She saw that he muttered something to them and they all nodded their heads and he was running back towards her

"So agh you wanted to talk" His voice suddenly colder and mores harsher then previously 

"Do you want to walk along the beach, I like it here, the beach makes me feel alive, what bout you?"

"Yeah it makes me feel calm and happy, but Rory cut the crap and the little obligationary chatter and tell me, what did you want to talk about? Obviously you knew who I was and what do you want to talk about?"

"Tris, im sorry" 

"That's it all you wanted to say was that you're sorry, it doesn't matter how much you had hurt me and the heartache you had caused me, all you have to say was sorry?"

"I honestly don't know what else to say Tris but the words Im sorry are the only words that could sum up how much hurt I have felt when I hurt you"

"Bullshit Rory, you honestly don't understand hurt and pain you have it great here, great friends, great job and obviously a great boyfriend while others like me, you mother and your friends and family back home are hurting and are in a great deal of pain because of you" 

Leigh had winced at the words he said and she had rarely heard him swear but those words really struck a cord with her 

"Tris please I don't know what else to say"

As they walked, they found themselves walking towards the kiosk and they found themselves in front of it, suddenly Tristan left and went inside "Stay here" he had insisted and he appeared a minute later holding the "Sunday Times"

Leigh inwardly groaned as she knew where this was going and wasn't looking forward to this

Flipping to the right page Tristan opened to Rory's colomun 

"Rory could I ask you a question?"

"Tris I don't want to discuss this right now"

"Yes wou are, I at least deserve to know this or do you think im really that low and scum that you don't want to talk to me now?"

"Tris I could never think of you that way, please just make talk about this!" 

"No I want to know why you wrote this, Why now, why decide to write about this, you could have written this any time but since I came back into you life you must have though about it, about fate and soulmates?" 

"Unless you think that I am your other half, the one you were meant to be with? You wrote this and let me quote "What if the next person you walk away from could be the one you were meant to spend the rest of your life with?"

"How do you define a soulmate? The one who makes your heart flutter by merely by just being around them, your toes tingle when they touch you, makes your knees weak when you look into their eyes? Tell me this how do you know that the person standing right next to you is not your soulmate?" 

"Please Tris I don't want to talk about this" 

Rory was visibly upset and tears were now streaming down her face, trying to contain herself while Tristan continued on

"Rory can you tell me why this sounds so familiar?         You know why because we had this discussion before, when we were going strong, but now it seems a million years ago that we seem to have happen and if I wasn't in that relationship I never would have remembered it either"  

'Tris please no more please I beg you" She tried to contain her sobs but the more she tried the harder she was crying 

"Rory can you tell me once and for all, why you left me, why did you just leave? Leave me and everyone without saying a word? He was now holding her by the arms trying to shake some sense back into and for her to tell him why she left, he wouldn't leave unless she did and he knew that she had already realized it herself. 

"I don't want to talk about it with you please just let me go, I love Jason, I never loved you…." 

Dun dun dun….

Got to stick around to view the latest developments in Rory's inner saga and the secret she tried so hard to keep from Tristan, but will she succeed??? Only way to know is stick around!!! Thanxs to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  I have a few directions I could take this story, im open for suggestions if people want something I can probably write it in somehow, im very appreciative for all the feedback! Thanks Heaps :)


	10. I love Jason, I never loved you…!

AN:  So sorry this had been a bit late and a long while coming, but I do have a legit excuse :}  Um had major exams to cram I mean *study* for so uni has virtually taken over my life but alas they have all been conquered (Oh I hope so!!!) so that is my excuse!!! Promises of regular updates from now on that exams and uni life are past me for well for the next  month but due to the fact that I have not been in the mood to write so this chappie is to just get me back into the mood and set up the plot. Keep in mind, this is not one of the best chappies but it will lead onto Tristan finding out Rory's little secret but please be patient and please R&R because it makes me happy and know what im doing right or wrong cheers :) … plus thanxs to those who have reviewed, I am very thankful… and enjoy this next saga in the story ….

**A Few Years On**

****

**Chapter Ten:  I love Jason, I never loved you….!!!**

"I don't want to talk about it with you please just let me go, I love Jason, I never loved you…."

TJ slumped to the ground as he watches the woman he loves run away from him, his mind flashes back to the day when she left him three years ago, those stinging words ran through his mind as he tried to assess the situation, Rory didn't love him?

Those words rang in TJ's head as he watched the woman he was in love with leave him again running away.

Those spiteful hurting words rang through his mind as tears fell down his face, as he tried to comprehend and wrap his mind around those spiteful spiteful words that just left the mouth of the women he loves, correction the women he once loved

How could she not love him? All those years were they nothing to her? Could Jason love her more then he possibly could? Why did she say those hurtful words to him? As passersby walked by, asking him if anything was wrong all he could do was shake his head as the tears fell freely from his face

After a while he had the courage to go back to the group and face them, his heart in pieces as the group glared at him for hurting their beloved Leigh, he knew they would never understand him, never understand the feeling he was feeling at that very moment.

He just wiped the tears from his eyes he walked up to the group already sitting down on the grass area under the shade. He noticed that they had already unpacked the picnic and everything set up however he notice that there wasn't much food. Approaching the group he was cautious to not say anything regarding the Rory incident back at the kiosk.

"Sorry for going away too long, what's next on the agenda?"

He glanced up towards Leigh, whose eyes were red, and Jason who was comforting her gave him an evil glare, he had a feeling more were to come later on from the others

Simone, probably sensing that things did not go according to plan and noticing that TJ's eyes were also red as well as Leigh's she decided to ease the tension by chipping in

"Um well the barbeque, Clayton's already setting it up with Nick"

"Cool, never had a proper barbecue on the beach before, never actually had time or a beach to have one on"

"Well now your going encounter one first hand, you want to go cook some steaks, follow me, as Simone took his arm and lead him towards the barbecue where Nick and Clayton were already busy cooking steaks and sausages for everyone.

Walking slowly Simone asked "So I gather things didn't go to plan huh?"

"Well how did you sense that? A tone he recognized as sarcastic left his mouth

"Please give me a break, I may not know the reason behind her decision but I do know that you guys were once very much in love and she wouldn't throw away something that big, but when she comes back from talking to you crying her eyes out there was something seriously wrong. I know the guys don't know about you or Leigh so they would be giving you evils from now until they understand why, so just give them a chance and let me talk to Leigh ok?"

"Simone just drop it, she doesn't love me, she never has and so there's no point dragging up the past anymore, ill finish up my business plans here with Jason and leave her to her new life which she so loves..."

"What are you talking about Leigh loves you, she loves you with all her heart, I truly doubt she loves Jason as much as much as much as I want to admit it, she still loves you"

"Well whatever she just doesn't love me, she just told me that so don't go helping her"

"Hey there's the fella that made our Leigh very upset, so man what did you say to her to get her so riled up?" Clayton spoke with a hint of anger in his voice

"Yeah never seen her so upset, you didn't hurt her or anything did you?, because we wouldn't stand for it" Nick added in a tone he hasn't heard from the a;ways bright and cheerful guy, this tone contained a mixture of anger and annoyance

"Oh I just asked her a few questions but I don't know why she ran of crying, I didn't hurt her or anything if that's what your wondering, i just asked if she knew some people back in Connecticut that's all"

Simone sensing more tension cut in "Well guys could we let TJ here help you cook he's never had experience with a barbe before so lets help him out"

Nick grabbed a pair of tongs threw it at TJ "Here grab a pair of tongs, and lets show you an Aussie barbe huh, no hard feelings we didn't know sorry dude about before, its just Leigh's a precious person to all of us and we don't like to see her upset?"

"Thanks guys, glad I could clear up some misunderstandings, I know you guys don't want to hurt Leigh and neither do I, I merely asked her a few questions not knowing why she ran of crying its a mystery to me too!"

*************************************

Later that day

Well TJ was lying on the beach watching the sailboarders and windsurfers trying to perfect their techniques wishing he knew how to do something like that himself. The others had all left him to himself. They must still don't trust me for hurting her he concluded but he needed time to himself to comprehend Rory's hurtful words. He decided to go for a walk, to clear his mind.

He didn't know how long he had walked for but he had found a nice little spot on the beach to watch the sunset over the ocean. He admitted to himself if it weren't for Rory and her dilemma  he would be enjoying the most beautiful site he has ever seen watching as slowly the sun fades over the horizon until it is no more and darkness ascends them.

When he came back to the picnic area he found that everyone was jumping up and down hugging Leigh and Jason, a gut feeling inside of him knew that what they had to tell him was not good.

"TJ where have you been…? We missed you, come here and let Jas tell you the good news…" As Clayton spoke he pulled TJ's arm towards the two people he didn't want to see at that moment but he had to put on his fake smile.

"What good news…?"

"Well, as you all know it was Leigh and my self's one year anniversary and I ave asked her to marry me, and she accepted" Jason told the group with such as huge grin on his face that he couldn't contain himself

TJ on the other hand plastered his perfected fake grin on his face and congratulated the two in front of him, he noticed that Leigh would not even look in his direction as he congratulated the two, deciding to let bygones be bygones he slipped away from the group and walked of. Fearing if he had stayed any longer he would have done something he would regret later.

As he walked of he heard a sound of feet running and a faint voice calling his name "TJ… I need to tell you the truth…"

**********************************************************************

Dun dun dun….

Got to stick around to view the latest developments in Rory's inner saga and the secret she tried so hard to keep from Tristan, but will she succeed??? Only way to know is stick around!!! Thanxs to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  Thanks Heaps :)


	11. author note

Authors note:

Apologies about not updating this fic and my other fics because of my hectic lifestyle. I have been away for work and life commitments have made it hard for me to continue writing as much as i would like. I have written some more chapters for most of my stories however i have yet to proofread and edit them and will post them shortly once i have the time. Sorry for teh delay however they will be posted shortly for those of you who are still reading if not oh well...

Hopefully you are still intrigued with the story and will continue to read on...


End file.
